Hermione Answers
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Send letters to Hermione and she will answer!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! And any letters you want Hermione to answer just leave it in a review and I'll get to it! **

Hello

My name is Hermione Jean Granger and I'm here to answer all your questions. Just please leave them with my secretary BlamionexTandrexChax4evr and I'll get to them as soon as possible.

Yours truly,

Hermione Granger

**You heard the woman! Please give me your letters for Hermione and I'll answer as soon as possible. **


	2. Amama123 asks

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

I have three questions to ask.

Firstly, were you ever remotely attracted to any Slytherins?

Secondly, why Ron? I mean like siriusly, you could do so much better!

Lastly, do you think there is hope for your daughter and Scorpius Malfoy in  
>the future?<p>

Sincerely,

Amama123

**Xox**

_Dear Amama123_

_Your first question I must admit and say yes I was. Though the particular Slytherin's name is not something I wish to disclose._

_Second question: I guess I always thought that it was expected of me. Though now looking back I do regret it._

_Third question: Scorpius (who I have met on three occasions) is a lovely young boy and I believe to be strong enough to handle my headstrong daughter. I believe there is hope. _

_Thank you for taking the time to send this letter and I hope my answers were satisfactory. _

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Granger_

**Thanks for reading and please keep those letters coming!**


	3. Kayjay452 asks

Dear Hermione Granger,

My question is...

Do you think you would ever have dated Harry during your time at Hogwarts just to make Ron jealous?

Also do you ever think about going back to Ron or do you think you ever will?

Kayjay452  
>-<p>

Dear Kayjay452

I would never have dated Harry full stop. Harry was one of my best friends but nothing more.

Plus I am married to Ron!

Yours truly,

Hermione Granger


	4. GeorgeWeasleysgirl asks

Hermione,

Hi, I'm dating Ron's older brother George. So, I was wondering why don't you just go on and kiss Ron already? I mean, it is obvious you two like each other.

P.S. If you don't do it soon...well George made some plans and lets just say it involves you, a certain red-head, and a BUNCH of mistletoe.

Sincerely,

GeorgeWeasleysgirl

**Xox**

Dear GeorgeWeasleysgirl

It's very complicated. Plus shouldn't Ron make the first move?

Mistletoe? I LOVE mistletoe! Though maybe not with Ron…: p

Yours truly,

Hermione Granger


	5. Phoenix asks

_Dear Hermione, _

_If you couldn't be with Ron, would you be with another Weasley? _

_Someone else? And who they be? _

_Sincerely, Phoenix_

Dear Phoenix

I don't think I could ever be with any other Weasley (I'm not even sure I really want to be with the one I am with!). They are more like family to me. 

Maybe someone else. I'm not sure who they would be. 

Yours truly,

Hermione Granger

**Keep those reviews coming! **


	6. Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw asks

Hermione,

Do you honestly believe you stuck to a good reputation during your Hogwarts days?

I mean, letting slip about the Restricted Section in your first year,  
>Polyjuice Potion in 2nd,<p>

The time-turner in 3rd,

Giving a Triwizard champion the cold shoulder in 4th,

Doubting Harry about the Thestrals when he needed guidance in 5th,

confunding McLaggen in 6th (he probably deserved it, but  
>still...)<p>

And last but not least, putting Xeno down about the Hallows when Harry found evidence of all 3 in the end and said evidence helped him defeat Voldemort

Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw

**Xox**

Dear Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw

Good reputation is just what people think of you.

The only thing in the list you compiled that I feel remotely bad about it doubting Harry for the thestrals and old Xeno about the Hallows.

Yours truly,

Hermione Granger


	7. Nikki asks

Dear Hermione,

Call me crazy, but I adore your character. Okay, had to get that out there.

DID you ever snog Viktor Krum?

Peace and pancakes,

Nikki

**Xox**

_Dear Nikki_

_Thanks! _

_I'm not the kind of girl that kisses and tells… so yeah._

_From _

_Hermione_

**Keep the reviews coming! **


	8. Crissy asks

Dear Hermione,

Why did you choose Ron?

I honestly thought you would go great with Malfoy.

I mean really, haven't you heard that if a boy teases you it means he likes  
>you?<p>

Also, did you ever feel hurt when he called you mudblood?

P.S. I loved the fact tha you punched him in third year, ya should have done  
>alot more time though.<p>

Sincerley,

Crissy

**Xox**

_Dear Crissy_

_I suppose I chose Ron because… well I don't know really. I suppose I always thought it was what was expected of me. You know to marry Ron. _

_I have thought of a certain blonde haired boy like that I must admit. But I grew used to the name calling. It stopped hurting after the first or second time. _

_I wish I had done a lot more then too!_

_From _

_Hermione_


	9. ArchAngel143 asks

Dear Hermione,

If your daughter, Rose, confessed that she is in love with Scorpios Malfoy, will you support that?

And if you did, will you ask Scorpios if he feels the same way without telling him that Rose has feelings for him?

Lastly, if those two questions are yes and Scorpios does like Rose in more-than-a-friend way, then will you do anything do get them together before some strange player gets  
>Rose first?<p>

From: ArchAngel143

**Xox**

_Dear ArchAngel143_

_Firstly I would support my daughter whoever she chooses._

_Secondly and thirdly I believe if I interfered Rose would never speak to me again. If they are meant to be they will work out themselves. _

_From Hermione_


	10. SparksSnitch154 asks

Salutations Hermione,

Have you ever wanted to ride a broomstick (If yes why if no why)?

Is there anything about the past you would like to change?

Au Reviour (: SparksSnitch154

**Xox**

_Hello SparksSnitch154_

_I have never wanted to ride a broomstick as i… well I'm afraid of heights…_

_There are many things I would like to change. I have a lot of regrets._

_From_

_Hermione_


	11. Amama123 asks 2

Dear Hermione,

In your last letter, you said you have a lot of regrets.

What do you regret?

From

Amama123

**Xox**

_Dear Amama123_

_Well there are too many to count really. But here are my top 5:_

_Marrying Ron_

_Not marrying Draco_

_Breaking Draco's heart_

_Forgiving Ron when he cheated on me_

_And finally losing my virginity to Ron instead of the person I was actually in love with._

_From_

_Hermione_


	12. Amama123 asks 3

was there an option to marry draco?

who did ron cheat on you with?

(From Amama123)

**Xox**

I had the option to marry Draco when he asked me to run away with him and marry him.

I don't know who Ron cheated on me with. It was at Hogwarts I think.

From Hermione.


	13. Amama123 asks 4

Dear Hermione

:O

Why didn't you choose Draco?

Amama123

**Xox**

Well basically,

Ron proposed to me, I ran off to find Draco, I saw him with another girl and I was so mad I raced off and told Ron I would marry him. it was only after the wedding that I found out that it was just a girl Draco's parents wanted him with but by then I had the perfect family unit and I couldn't bear to destroy that.

From

Hermione


	14. Louisa asks

Dear Hermione,

You've answered quite a few questions about Rose and Scorpius, but is Hugo interested in anyone? (That you know of) If so, who?

And, if Ron cheated on you again, would you forgive him?

And lastly, who do you miss the most? (From people who died before, during, or after the battle)

Hugs,

Louisa (5ky1ark) xxx

**Xox**

Dear Louisa

My Hugo isn't interested in that sort of thing!

I do believe that I would struggle if I was asked to forgive him again.

I would have to say Fred.

From

Hermione


	15. Crissy asks 2

In your last letter you said you regret not marrying Draco and losing  
>virginity to someone you don't love.<p>

So does that mean you are in love with Draco?

I think you'd be a good couple

(From Crissy)

**Xox**

_I think that fact has already been established. _

_From_

_Hermione_


	16. TurtleBlue asks

Hi "Hermi"

Question 1: is it true that your parents forced the Australian Magical Ministry to remove their memory of you like you did to them because of the cruciatus-like horror they experienced after you gave them back their memories and watched your Husband, (mo)Ron, eating dinner in front of them in their  
>home in Perth?<p>

Question 2: Tell us truly, how exciting is it to be on Witch Weekly's #1 position 19 years running, referred as a Molly Weasley Clone?

Question 3: in your Hoggywarts years being referred as "brightest witch of the age" that the Quibbler has you ranked below "he-who-must-not-be-named" mother, Lady Merope Gaunt, for the past 19 years, who rates below a hag?

Thanks in advanced for the reply, and for being such a (Flobberworm) role model to all the young witches out there!

Toodles!

(From TurtleBlue)

**Xox**

_Hi,_

_Question 1: where on earth did you hear that? It is certainly not true. _

_Question 2: Well quite exciting really. I absolutely adore Molly and look at her like a role model._

_Question 3: I don't quite understand the last question._

_Thank you very much for your letter._

_From _

_Hermione_


	17. Arrows the Wolf asks

Dear Hermione,

Why do you miss Fred the most out of the people who died out of the war?

And why Draco? I like him as much as the next person, but to be in love? Really? Ron is cooler. No offense.

Sincerely, Arrows the Wolf

**Xox**

_Dear Arrows the Wolf _

_I miss Fred the most because since Fred died it's like George is gone too and I miss their jokes._

_You think Ron in better? You and the rest of the wizarding world!_

_From_

_Hermione_


	18. Mystery Muffin asks

Dear Hermione,

Reading these letters I have gotten the impression that you really hate Ron. Why? And if so why did you marry him? Honestly I like Ron, sure he can be a bit clueless but everyone has their faults. I cannot see you and Draco working, sure he's a cool guy but it just doesn't seem right...

Sincerely Mystery Muffin :D

**Xox**

_Dear Mystery Muffin_

_I don't hate Ron. I love him really. It's just not like that._

_Truthfully now I don't think we would have worked either._

_From_

_Hermione_


	19. xXTechnoWaffleXx asks

Dear Hermione,

Draco? Seriously? I mean no offense, but well, for one thing he hated your guts, also, he would never sink as low to date a mudblood- are you sure you weren't drugged up?

(From xXTechnoWaffleXx)

**Xox**

_Yes I am! Sink as low to date a **Mudblood** like **me**? Thanks!_

_From Hermione_


	20. Lily the Amazing Evans asks

Dear Hermione,

You said that Hugo "isn't interested in things like that" Surely by now you have realized that's not true! If either of your children were to date someone that you really didn't like(and please don't say you would support their choices as long as it made them happy, there are people in this world we just don't get along with) what would you do?

Sincerely,

Lily the Amazing Evans

**Xox**

_Dear Lily the Amazing_

_Well if I **really**didn't like them I would make my feelings well known to my children. I wouldn't try to force them apart as that would just drive my children away and I'd hate that. _

_So basically I'd make it very clear that I don't like them and if they continued to see them I'd try my best to get along. After all it's their choice._

_From_

_Hermione_


	21. SilverFin asks

Dear Hermione,

Did you ever consider dating someone that wasn't Ron, someone who's name  
>starts with a D and ends in a raco, and if not did you ever find him even the least bit handsome, you've got to admit his eyes are disarming! Also how do you ever find the strength to be friends with harry and Ron, after all the times they've taken you for granted... Please answer<p>

Love,

SilverFin

**Xox**

_Dear SilverFin_

_Hmm… I don't really know. Hmm… I'm going to go think about that now…_

_From _

_Hermione_


	22. Pheonix asks 2

Dear Hermione, I apologize. Everyone it seems, is upset that you didn't end up with Draco. You made your choice and they need to accept it. Anyway, what are your favourite muggle books? Love, Phoenix

**Xox**

_Dear Phoenix_

_My favourite muggle book is probably Pride and Prejudice._

_From _

_Hermione_


	23. Lily The Amazing Evans asks 2

Dear Hermione,

If Draco would have you, would you cheat on Ron with him?

Even if you really hate him, that would be an awful thing to do.

Also, thank you for answering my last letter.

Sincerely,

Lily the Amazing Evans 

**Xox**

_Dear Lily the Amazing Evans_

_No I wouldn't. I take my wedding vows very seriously. Well that particular one anyway…_

_From_

_Hermione_


End file.
